


Definitions of Home

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Simon contemplates the meaning of the word home.





	Definitions of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fourth LJ FF_Friday challenge. Topic: Home.
> 
> Original publication date: May 7, 2003
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Home. Such a small word for such a complex concept. Home could be the house he grew up in - sprawling, opulent, full of servants, and his sister's laughter. The place where they played and learned all about their obligations - to each other, to their parents, to society. Home could be the dormitory he'd lived in for five years with other young doctors in training - competing to see who was the best and exploring new found freedoms living away from the watchful eyes of his parents.

Home didn't have to be a building - it could be a ship, floating through space. When he had first brought his damaged sister aboard Serenity he had been like a fish out of water and he had thought that he could never fit in, never belong. But gradually, over time, as he made a place for himself and learned to accept his new life, Serenity became his home and now this motley crew was his family - every bit as much as River was.

Home could be as simple as the strong arms that hold him and the warm breath on the back of his neck. He turns slowly, careful not to wake his lover, and slides down so that he can press his cheek against the broad chest. An intense feeling of peace and security flows over Simon as he lets Mal's strong heartbeat lull him to sleep. This, this is home.


End file.
